Sunny Days
by hachimitsu.lemon
Summary: Law is tagging along on board the Thousand Sunny to go to Green Britt. Luffy is more than excited to show him around the ship. Zoro on the other hand is not as eager. Light LawLu, hinted ZoroLu
1. Chapter 1 - Sunny, Sunset

**Hachi: **

I WAS ONLY PLANNING THIS AS A DRABBLE, I SWEAR.

…And then I got overboard.

I don't know what happened.

Also, approximately ten seconds was put into making that title.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and all of its characters are not mine. This chapter is not beta-ed so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes (which will be many, I assure you)

* * *

"Come on, come on! This way, quick!" A cheerful voice broke the silence, followed by the sound of the door slamming open as Luffy pulled Law into the underwater aquarium room.

"…I can walk by myself, Mugiwara-ya. No need to pull." Law grumbled as he fixed his hat, nearly toppled when they burst into the room. The younger boy has been quite excited ever since Law got on board of the Thousand Sunny, currently en route to Green Britt.

So far he has been dragging Law by the hand everywhere as he showed Law around the ship, as excited as a kid in a candy shop. He took Law to the top deck, the library (in which Law made a silent admiration over the collection), Chopper's medical examination room (although he didn't have enough time to inspect the place and compare it to his own submarine facility), the bathroom (for no good reason), the kitchen (in which Luffy asked if Law can use his power to take out food from the locked fridge and Law responded with a smack to Luffy's head), and now they're in the aquarium bar.

"Look, isn't this awesome?" Luffy positively beamed with pride as he glanced up to the taller man, "It's like being underwater!"

"Heh. Well, I have to say I'm not a stranger to underwater views." Law scoffed. Although admittedly, the view was impressive. The water was blue and clear, and various fishes in colorful patterns were swimming peacefully, blissfully unaware that any of them could turn into dinner tonight. It was decidedly different from the view from the tiny round submarine window "But this is impressive all the same."

"Isn't it? I caught that one." Luffy smiled brightly as he pointed to a black and white panda shark "And that one too." he added as he pointed to a fierce-looking crocodile eel.

Law looked around the aquarium, not minding his hand that is still in Luffy's. He sighed, listening to the boy's incessant chatter over which fish he caught where and what fish he wants cooked as what. "So is this your favorite spot?" Law finally cut in.

Luffy's eyes shone even brighter, if it was even possible, and shook his head. "Nope. I'll show you my favorite spot!" he didn't even give Law any moment to say a peep before he dragged him out of the aquarium by the hand.

The door slammed open again and the crew heads shot towards the two captains bursting out of the aquarium, with Law looking more and more like a dog owner being pulled by his dog during a walk. Nami just sighed and Robin chuckled at the view. Brook tip his hat as greeting to the two.

The unlikely duo ran across the lawned deck, with Luffy waved cheerfully at his crew sitting around the deck, and then up the stairs where they ran past the helm. A group of seagulls flew away, spooked by Luffy's sudden arrival.

"Here, here, come on!" Luffy said again as he pull Law's hand up the stairs leading to Sunny's figurehead.

"Calm down, Mugiwara-ya. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to rip my arm off." Law sighed tiredly as he slowly walked up the stairs. He's pretty much used to being made run around by Luffy now, in more ways than one.

Luffy just grinned in response, and then pulling Law down to sit on Luffy's special seat, the Sunny lion figurehead. Law sat cross-legged on the lion head and Luffy plopped down next to Law. Law looked around, studying Luffy's favorite spot. There was only the sea and the sky in a seemingly endless blue. Law was beginning to see why this is Luffy's favorite spot.

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen, his steps light and he hummed a little as he carried a tray filled with warm cups of tea and various snacks to serve to his beloved Robin & Nami. He immediately paused when he saw two figures sitting on the lion head. After a brief moment, he continued walking to Nami and Robin who was chatting with Brook in the seating area by the mast, although his eyes didn't leave the odd pair.

"Luffy sharing his favorite spot with someone else is so rare." Sanji commented, as he served the hors d'oeuvres to Nami and Robin, his eyes still on his captain and the newly gained ally.

"Next thing I know he'll be sharing his meat." Nami said as she popped one of the bite sized shrimp appetizers into her mouth. "Although if that ever happens though, then I know I should be afraid."

Robin chuckled gently as she took a bite of the salmon sandwich, "Luffy must've liked that man quite a lot."

"I feel conflicted." Sanji said, his expression worried. "Does he really trust this guy?"

"Sanji-san, you sound like a disapproving father." Brook laughed heartily and took the cup of tea from the tray with a nod of thanks.

"Heh. I know a certain someone that will disapprove all right." Sanji chuckled as he put the tray down and lit his cigarette.

On the lion head, Law and Luffy enjoyed the sea breeze and the view for several moments before Law broke the silence to brief Luffy on the plans for the alliance. He waved off the nagging feeling that Luffy had zero ability and desire to follow plans, but he told him about it anyway. He never disclose the bigger plan, only telling Luffy as much as he needs to know on a step by step basis. Luffy didn't seem to mind that, nodding at Law's every word until one time he just nodded off.

Bewildered and annoyed, Law pinched Luffy's nose until he woke up. He had overestimated the boy's ability to focus on mundane things, namely plans and strategies.

"Are you really listening?" Law growled, hands still pulling Luffy's rubber nose.

Luffy let out a nasal "I am I am!" even though he obviously wasn't. "So basically we just need to beat them up right?"

Law let go of of his nose and it flung back to Luffy's face with a snap. "There's more to it than that. First you need to— Gggh…" Resigned and suddenly more tired than he should be, Law sunk his face on one hand and glanced at the boy now nonchalantly picking his nose. He let out another sigh "I'll let you know exactly what you need to do when we get to Green Britt, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy smiled brightly, giving Law a false hope that maybe, just maybe, he will actually follow instructions this time.

Law tilted his head up and leaned back, supported by his hands, to see the endless open sky. Luffy asked him about his ship. Law reminded him that it was a submarine, a detail that Luffy probably didn't remember because he was at the state of crippling loss. Law's submarine was spacious, yet it's a submarine all the same. The sight of an open sky is not his yellow submarine's daily sight.

"Now that's one of the things I need to talk to you about too. In Green Britt, I—" Law stopped when he saw Luffy's eyes sparkle, looking at something beyond the horizon with wonder and amazement. Law curiously followed his line of sight and immediately found the source of the distraction.

"Oh." Law let out a small sound of wonder when he sees the giant red orb slowly sinking into the horizon, the sky turning red around him. There was nothing new about the sunset. It was the same sunset that happens every day without fail. It was the same phenomenon, occurs at nearly the same time daily, yet something about it is different today. Perhaps it was because he sees it from an unfamiliar place, surrounded by an unfamiliar view. Perhaps it was because he was watching it with somebody. A certain somebody that finds wonder in nearly everything, a stark contrast from Law who already has most of the world dissected and studied.

The sunset bathed everything in orange, and made it seem like the sky was on fire. Law saw the fire-like reflection on Luffy's eyes and Law was reminded of the war two years ago. He briefly wondered what the boy was thinking at that moment, but he looked away when Luffy flashed him a curious smile.

The two of them watched the sunset silently for a while.

The ship rocked a little bit, hit by a stray strong wave. Law instinctively wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist, stopping him from sliding off the lion and falling into the sea. Luffy grinned at him in thanks. Law just muttered a "Be careful." but he let his arm linger on Luffy's waist. Luffy didn't seem to mind that as he began talking about anything that crosses his mind. Law responded with hmms and haas and an occasional smirk or two, but Luffy never seems to get bored talking to him. Occasionally Luffy would laugh after saying something stupid and Law would sigh and gave him a slight whack on the head.

"That… Doesn't usually happen, does it." Sanji wondered out loud.

"Which one? Are you talking about the arm on the waist or the fact that the two monstrous captains are watching sunset like lovebirds?" Nami asked, disinterested.

"…Both, I guess." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"I suppose it doesn't, does it?" Robin laughed lightly.

"Luffy-san looks really happy." Brooks added with a smile "Maybe I should play some music to add to the atmosphere."

Before Brook could take out his violin and makes Law feel ten times more awkward, they heard a the sound of a heavy object falling which gave the ship a slight tremor. Unperturbed, Nami took a sip of her tea. "So he saw huh."

"He saw, didn't he." Sanji blew a smoke nonchalantly.

"He must have seen." Robin smiled gently, clearly amused.

"Yohohohoho!"

The four of them looked up to the crow's nest where indeed they see Zoro, leaning far out of the window, gaping in horror at the scene on the head of the ship. The scene that was fairly innocent, but in Zoro's eyes highly alarming. The arm on the waist was definitely hard to miss, but from Zoro's view point it almost seemed as if Luffy was leaning on Law's shoulder.

Luffy turned around, probably noticing the terrified stare coming from behind him. He saw Zoro in the crow's nest and waved cheerfully at him. "Oh! It's Zoro! Hi Zoro!"

Zoro didn't respond or even waved back, his eyes still focused on that damned arm around Luffy's waist. Trafalgar Law turned around and their eyes clashed for a brief second. Unconcerned, Law went back into watching the sea. Luffy had also turned his attention back to Law, chatting happily about things that Zoro can't hear, and probably leaning closer than how Zoro would like it.

Below on the deck, Sanji was trying really hard to suppress his laughter watching the moss head burning with obvious jealousy. Really, can this be any better? Any chance to mock the green swordsman is welcome to Sanji, but this is just gold.

Luffy caught a shadow looming in the distance and he stood up from his position next to Law (much to Zoro's joy), leaning on Sunny's mane for a better look "Is that the island?" He turned to Law, excited.

"No, Green Britt should still be a few days trip away. Don't stand so suddenly, you'll fa—" Law's warning was cut off when almost on cue, another wave hit the ship and Luffy lost his balance.

"Oof!" Luffy let out a small cry when he fell onto Law's lap. Law grunted at the sudden weight on his lap and held Luffy steady on his sides.

"…And right after I told you." Law huffed, completely used to babysitting the boy by now.

Luffy tilted his head to flash him an apologetic grin, but didn't make any attempt to move out of Law's lap. Instead, he seems to shift around to make his seat more comfortable. He took off his straw hat and hold it next to his chest as he leaned on Law, enjoying the warmth on his back. The cool sea breeze seem to caress his face, the sturdy body on his back feels warm and comforting, and the calm waves rocking the ship seem to lull him to sleep. Law watches him as Luffy's eyes flicker shut, falling into a comfortable nap. Law was silent as he watched the boy, who is so innocent and uncorrupted even after his more than impressive career as a pirate, and now he's sleeping so unguardedly on the lap of an enemy. Before Law realizes it, he lifted a hand to brush a stray hair from Luffy's face, unaware himself of the reason he even did it.

Law didn't know what ran across his mind as he felt his lips curling into a smile.

Sanji positively hears a crack now, probably coming from Zoro gripping the windowsill so hard it cracked. Sanji looked up to see the expression on Zoro's face and he nearly dies having to hold his laughter, finding it hard to breathe as he nearly chokes. He doubled over, very tempted to laugh hysterically but at the same time he didn't want to disturb the scene unfolding on Sunny's head. He quietly excused himself saying that he needs to start dinner preparation, and he disappeared into the kitchen carrying the empty tray and cups. The moment the kitchen door closes, Nami and the rest can hear the sound of muffled laughter.

"Sanji-san is having fun, isn't he?" Brook commented.

"He certainly is." Robin smiled.

About an hour later, Sanji announced that dinner was ready. Luffy's eyes immediately flew open and a snot bubble pop when he woke up eager for dinner. He shook Law who apparently had nodded off too and told Law that dinner is ready. Sleepily, Law yawned and stretched and gave the smiling boy on his lap a light squeeze.

The crew gathered in the kitchen for a hearty dinner. Law completely ignored Zoro's death glare throughout the whole night. He noticed but didn't pay any attention to the blond cook's occasional muffled snickers. He listened to the skeleton playing his violin to a cheerful melody. Law drank good ale, ate good food, and can't help cracking a smile or two when he sees Luffy goofing off next to him.

That night too, the sound of laughter and merriment can be heard from that cheerful little ship, rocking peacefully on the vast sea of grand line.

So ends another day on Thousand Sunny, and for the moment all is well in the new world.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter, but there's going to be other unrelated one shot chapters. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Lazy Sunny Days

Notes: Shameless, mindless, pointless fluff. Just the way I like it. This chapter is not beta-ed so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes (which will be many, I assure you)

* * *

"Toraoooo… I'm bored…" Luffy whined. He was sitting close to Law on the long round bench, feet rocking back and forth impatiently. There was only the two of them in the library that day. It was sunny outside and they could hear Chopper and Usopp's cheerful voices from outside, followed by their musician signature laughter. It was one of those lazy afternoons that was rare in the New World. Law has his attention full on the book he's reading and Luffy felt ignored and bored.

"Then go somewhere else, I'm busy." Law replied, eyes not off the book.

"But. I. Am. So. Booooored…" he whined again, his head butting to Law's shoulder at every word.

Annoyed, Law just grabbed Luffy's head and shoved it away from him. Of course his neck just stretched so it amounted to nothing.

"What are you reading?" Luffy said, his head snapped back to position and now it's leaning on Law's shoulder.

"Medical journals." he answered shortly . Luffy made a face and asked "What is it about?"

"The implications of salamandora glands on South Blue animasardonyx disease."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Toraoooooo…" Luffy whined again, rubbing his head on Law's shoulder like a cat begging for attention.

"What?"

"Do you think that we're going to have meat for dinner tonight?"

"How should I know? We just had lunch!"

"Toraoooo…"

"What?"

"Did you know that mermaids can poop too?"

"…Yes."

"Toraoooo…"

"What do you want?" Law snapped impatiently. "If you don't be quiet I'll chop your head off and throw it to the deck."

Luffy grumbled and he was quiet for a while, but his feet were still swinging back and forth impatiently. Absentmindedly, he took Law's right hand which was sitting idly on the corner of the book and he studied it closely. Law didn't say anything and let the boy do what he wants. Luffy began studying Law's hand and fingers and squeezing and pinching his digits curiously. Luffy absently traced the tattoos on his hand with his fingers, squeezing his hand until finally he interlaced his fingers with Law's with a satisfied huff. Finally, Law got so distracted he couldn't focus on his book.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you—"

At that moment, the door to the upper deck swung open and Chopper burst in. "Luffy, Torao! Usopp, Brook and I are going to fish! Do you guys want to join us?"

Law sighed in relief. He enjoys having the boy around him just as much as he enjoys conducting a good brain surgery, but his patience is wearing thin. Maybe now Luffy would leave him alone. "I'm good. You should go, Mugiwara-ya."

"No, I'm good too." Luffy smiled cheerfully at Chopper and waved "Thanks Chopper!"

Chopper smiled at the two and nodded, then he left closing the door quietly behind him. If he saw Luffy holding Law's hand, he didn't make any comment about it.

Law looked at Luffy, puzzled. "Why don't you go? Fishing with your friends is more fun than watching me read a book."

"Mmm. Somehow… Well…" Luffy murmured, hands still absently playing in Law's "My friends are going to be with me to the end of my journey, but…" He paused, a painful memory surfaced in his mind of the time he bid an uneventful farewell in Alabasta. He gripped Law's hand tighter, suddenly overcame by a momentary fear of the uncertain future.

"But I don't know when I will see you again."

If Law was surprised he didn't show it on his face. Instead he sighed and closed the book. He ignored the fleeting loneliness on the boy's eyes and stopped himself from wondering who was it that Luffy was really thinking of at that moment.

He tightened his grip on Luffy's hand and with one swift movement, he pushed Luffy down on the bench and pinned his hand above his head.

"Wha—Mmph!" Luffy's protest went into Law's throat as he caught his lips, catching him in a breathless kiss. His other hand gripped Luffy's chin, one thumb running over his lips to pry it open letting warm tongue slip in to wrestle with another. The boy moaned softly, letting his breath be stolen with every kiss. Catching his breath, Law let the boy do the same as he released those lips with the last playful bite to Luffy's lower lip.

Luffy was breathless beneath him and Law couldn't resist stealing another kiss on those red and swollen lips. He ran his hand over Luffy's bare chest, feigning innocence when his hand casually brushed over Luffy's nipple and earning a muffled moan from the boy. His hand slowly slid down to Luffy's hips, jerking it upwards to bring their bodies together.

He watched the boy beneath him pant, face red and breathless. Law rested his forehead on Luffy's and look into those pair of dark eyes, satisfied that there's nothing else reflected in those eyes other than him. Letting go of Luffy's hips, Law instead cupped Luffy's face before he spoke, his voice a low growl.

"Don't forget that I'm still your enemy."

Luffy was stunned for a moment before he broke into a smile.

"Your action doesn't match your words." he chuckled as he tilted his head up asking for another kiss, in which Law obliged.

"I'm a pirate after all." Law chuckled against Luffy's lips "Don't trust my words so easily."

The boy's signature laughter echoed in the library and he put his free arm around Law's shoulder to pull the older man for another kiss. And another. And perhaps another.

Sounds of kisses, breathless laughter and quiet chuckles filled the silent library and Luffy was bored no more.

* * *

**Hachi**: I'm not sorry.


End file.
